Certain opto-electrical cables for providing both electrical power and telemetry to downhole tools include a tube formed of semicircular-profile wires that surround optical fibers. Traditionally, such opto-electrical cables, when subjected to longitudinal strain and/or compressive forces, are subject to “milking,” where filler gel and/or optical fibers within the tube are squeezed out of the tube. Manufacturing imperfections may increase the occurrence of milking.